In the name of Love
by IrishJateFan
Summary: Jate.This is set after the seaon 2 finale when Jack Kate and Sawyer have ben taken by the others.The others have found Jacks weekness, its Kate, could pushing her away save them or ruin Jack and Kates relationship or worse.Warning some season 3 spoilers.a
1. Chapter 1

This fic is set at the time of the season 2 finale, this chappie is short, but if I get good reviews I'll continue.

Oh and its not very Jatey...yet...

**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me to say I dont own any of the Lost characters, they all belong to J.J and Damon.**

**_ Chapter one_**

''**Your friends are coming home with us''** says the small in height yet oddly creepy man, who to Jack, Sawyer and Kate was known as Henry Gail.

They were soon met by darkness as the black hoods were pulled over their heads.

Not knowing where they were going, not knowing what was going to happen to them they were dragged to a mysterious location by 'the others''.

The high pitched squeaking sound of a metal door was heard, it sounded just like the their hatch door.

Did the others have a hatch, is that how they knew their names, knew their personalities?

''**Where are you taking us!''** Jack mumbled through his gage , but he was soon silenced by a punch to the face.

''**Shut up!'' **said the undeniable voice of Tom

''**don't touch him you son of a bitch! **Kate managed to shout out but was also silenced with a punch to the face which knocked her out.

Kate and Sawyer where thrown into a cold ,bleak small cell.

As Kate was still Unconscious she had no way to brake her fall and landed with a thump on the concrete floor.

Sawyer now that his hand were not bound anymore rushed over to Kate, she had hit her head pretty hard and it was bleeding.

''**You bastards!'' **Sawyer shouts .

With a loud clanking sound the door was closed behind them. They were left in complete darkness.

A woman took the hood off Jack's head an took the gage out of his mouth, two larger men arrived and threw him into a cell just like Kate and sawyers only smaller.

''**Where's Kate!''** He spits at Tom in unimaginable rage.

''**don't you want to now about your red-neck friend''** Tom asks curiously

Jack didn't care about Sawyer, he only cared about Kate, if anything happened to her it would be his fault ,he could never live it down.

He put her life on the line, just so he could catch Michael out, just so he could find these 'others'.

The only person he cared about was Kate nothing and nobody else mattered.

''**Where is she!''** Jack shouts back even louder, anger and frustration starting to take a hold of him, he clenches his fists and squares up to Tom.** ''Where the hell is she you son of a bitch!''**

Tom pulls a cocky smile and looks at the other two men who are with him.

''**Well boys looks like we have found the hero's kryptonite….The girl….this should be very interesting Jack''**

Jacks expression changed from anger to fear, and he took a step back.

''**Now Jack I'd listen very carefully if I were you.. if you do anything against us…. Anything at all, we'll kill the girl''**

Jack clenched his fist even harder, and threw Tom a look that could kill as he slammed the cell door closed.

Jack was left standing in the darkness, feeling like all hope was lost.

They knew how to get to him now, through Kate, he had to make them believe that he didn't care about her , it was the only way they would get out of where ever the hell they were.

But how would it effect Kate?

_So what do you think, should I continue, please review._

_KBxxxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chappie is mostly in script format so you have to bare with me ok :D please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I still dont wn foxy, but he owns me ('') :D**_

**_Chapter 2_**

Kate finally regains consciousness after being out for almost thirty minutes.

She slowly flutters her eyes open, when the only thing she can see is darkness, panic kicks in.

Kate sits up quickly and hits her head off something.

''**Bloody hell Freckles !'' **yells the southern voice of Sawyer, who is grasping his head.

''**You know there are nicer ways to greet a man''** he says in his normal cocky voice.

'**Oh Sawyer thank god''** Kate said with a sigh of relief **''Oh and sorry about that''**

With a sudden feeling of loss in her hearth she jumps up.

''**Where's Jack !'' **Kate shouts in a voice full of concern and grief.

''**They threw the Doc in a ell down the corridor, well I don't know if it's a corridor, or if he is in a cell, but he is close, I heard him shouting for you a while ago''** Sawyer says unhappily .

''**Is he ok?''**

''**Well how am I meant to know, in case you haven't noticed I cant see through walls'' **Sawyer says in his usual cocky tone.

''**God, will you stop being an ass for once and give me a straight answer!''** she spits at him.

''**Alright! Calm down, well we are testy today aren't we''** he spits back at her obviously hurt by her remark.

''**SAWYER!''**

''**Ok , he's fine, Jack's just fine, out hero with his failure free plan in fine.. Ok!''** Sawyer shouts back at her, talking to himself more than Kate at the last part of his sentence.

'_**Why did they put Jack in a separate room, what do they plan to do to him?**_

**_What do they plan to do with us? _**Where the only thought that filed Kate's mind for the rest of the night.

The next Day Jack was deep in his thoughts only to be interrupted by the opening of the heavy metal cell door.

Jack squinted as the bright light entered the room and his eyes, until he was covered by the shadow of a tall man.

''**Good morning Jack''** Said the raspy voice of Tom or Zeke as Sawyer called him.

Jack did not answer him, he looked up at him with dagger eyes.

''**Oh not very talkative today are we, that's unusual for you'' **Tom said in a high pitched voice.

Jack glared at him clenching his fists from rage.

''**I see…. Well we are going to take you for some questioning now'' **Tom sizes up to Jack.. **''And for your sake , I'd get talkative real quick''** Tom laughed as he saw a flicker of fear in Jack's eyes.

''**Take him to the lab!''** he ordered.

Two large men appeared from behind Tom, they approached Jack with rope in their hands, and grabbed him. Jack tried to fight back but…

''**I don't have time for this''** Tom said and he injected something into Jack's neck. He fell limp and then darkness.

When Jack woke again he was in a white lab tied to a pole. To add to the terror across from him also tied to a pole was Kate, her face and body covered in burses and blood. Standing next to her was Henry, as they knew him, with a red hot poker in his hands.

''**Nice of you to join us Jack'' **sneered Henry.

Jack did not heed him , his gaze was fixed on a barley conscious Kate. When she finally managed to look up at him, the far and pain in her eyes could have killed Jack.

It was his fault that this was happening to Kate, it was his fault that Kate could die, these thoughts were tearing him apart. Jack knew that they would use Kate against him, now he has to make them believe he doesn't care for her, he has to, for Kate's sake.

''**Now Jack you can probable guess how this is going to work, I'll ask you a question and if you don't answer me or if you lie, Kate here will know what being scalded by a poker is all about, understand!'' **spat Henry

Jack could feel his anger building and building with every word that Henry spoke. All Jack wanted to do was kill that creepy son of a bitch! And get Kate out of there and hold her tightly and never let her go.

''**Now Jack…why do you think it's ok to harbour a fugitive in your camp, and call her a good person?'' **Henry asked as he held the poker in a Bunsen burner.

''**What has that got to do with anything?''** Jack asked

''**That wasn't the answer I was looking for unfortunately'' **he spat, and with a violent thug he pulled back Kate's head by her hair and gabbed the poker into her neck.

Kate screamed at the top of her lungs from the pain, as the poker touched her skin it made a hissing noise that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

''**STOP, Stop, I'll tell you everything you want to know, just stop and let her go!'' **he yells pleading with Henry, his eyes filling with tears. **''Just stop''**

''**Good, I knew you would come around'' **Henry said with an evil smirk on his face.

''**Throw her back in her cell'' **Henry told the two men who were guarding the door.

''**Kate I'm so sorry'' **Jack told her tears now escaping his eyes, as she was dragged back to her cell.

Before Kate was thrown back into the darkness of her cell, she was given a farewell kick in the stomach.

The two men re entered the lab laughing.

''**I'll tell you anything you want to know just leave Kate out of this!'' **Jack begged.

He hated showing them that she was his weakness, but he couldn't let her be tortured.

Henry stared at Jack right in the eyes, slowly an evil smile played across his face.

''**You didn't think I actually wanted to talk did you'' **Henry said in a terrifying laugh.

''**Unfortunately for you jack I lied, and talking doesn't solve anything, I'm sure you and you and Sayid already know that'' **Henry sneered

''**Then why did you do that to Kate!''** Jack shouts

''**To see you squirm of course''** he laughed.

''**You son of a bitch!''** Jack yelled at Henry through gritted teeth.

''**In the end Jack, the leader has to take the fall to save his people'' **

Henry told Jack as the two men approached Jack, one had a metal pipe in his hands, the other had a knife in his hand.

''**You son of a bitch , you'll pay for this!'' **Jack spat at him

''**oh no Jack, you've got it all wrong, you're my bitch now'' **Henry laughed **''Knock some cense into him would you, and I mean literally of course'' **Henry ended and walked out of the room laughing evilly.

It wasn't long before Jack's screams of pain reached Kate's ears. With that she got up and started to bang her hands bloody as she repeatedly hit them against the metal door.

''**Leave him alone you bastards!''** Kate screamed until the pain of hearing him was to much to bare. She slid down the door and broke down into tears **''Leave him alone!''**

''**Hey Freckles its ok'' **Sawyer told her as he took her in his arms and held her, but she struggled lose

''**OK, ok, can't you hear him screaming, those bastards are killing him Sawyer!''** she spat in between sobs.

If Jack died, she would die too, she cant stand not to be with him.

Without Jack she feels like a piece of her heart is missing, and even though she couldn't tell him before, she swore to herself that if they ever got out of here, she would tell him everything she felt for him everything…. In the end life is too short not to especially if you are on this island.

_**OK I know that wasn't a really good chappie but I had a small case of writers bloke. Anywee please review.**_

_**Oh and I'd like to say thank you to**SandyPearl, Charli92, jimmy-barnes-13, Kathryn0505 and lostfox** for reviewing my first chapter, you don't know how much it meant :D**_


End file.
